


Flight

by sakurachiyos



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Armageddon, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachiyos/pseuds/sakurachiyos
Summary: A self-indulgent min-fic based around what I'm hoping happens at some point of my Good Omens watch.





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“What’s this?” Aziraphale says when he first sees the motorcycle. 

“A ride.” Crowley grins, arms crossed and looking clearly pleased with himself. “You said you needed a ride, and I got you mine!”

Aziraphale steadies himself against the bike, looking rather pale. “Oh no, no, no. I am not getting on this death trap, least of all with you, you go too fast for me Crowley, and I-” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Crowley hoists him onto the motorcycle and before the angel knows it, he’s seated at the front with Crowley behind him, gripping the handles as the motorcycle roars to life. The demon weaves his way through the road in the midst of the chaos unfolding before them. 

“Crowley, let me off of this godforsaken thing!” Aziraphale shrieks, praying to God he doesn’t fall. But Crowley doesn’t let him fall, he never has. Crowley’s arms snake under his waist and hold him steady. “No can do,” he smirks, resting his chin on Aziraphale’s shoulder “You still need to take me out to dinner.” 

Aziraphale turn towards him in annoyance. “Why don't you pay for once, you leech! I paid the last time! And the time before that! And the past 472 times!” 

Crowley opens his mouth to reply but a loud honk cuts him off as a 16-wheeler swerves in front of them. Time slows as Azirapahale shields his face, bracing for an impact that never comes. Crowley lets out a howl that rumbles against Aziraphale’s back as his arms leave his waist. Stunned, Aziraphale opens his eyes to find that he is suspended in midair still on the motorcycle. Behind him, Crowley’s arms are outstretched, his wings unfurled. Instinctively, Aziraphale’s hands rush to grip handlebars, but Crowley’s hands come to rest on his own. “Live a little, Angel. Take a look around you, it might be the last time you see this world you're so fond of.” 

He turns to Crowley and gives his hand a light squeeze, nothing standing between them except the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to finish this series and die


End file.
